


shine

by nvvermore



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mantle Battle, Mutual Pining, atlas ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvvermore/pseuds/nvvermore
Summary: It’s time for Atlas’ annual ball.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	shine

“I don't know Snow Princess, I'm not that great at parties. The people, the drinking, the  _ Schnees _ …” Qrow expressed to Weiss his list of grievances. She didn't fail to send him a nasty look. But they both knew they were just messing with each other. The two had come far since their meeting at Beacon, when Qrow provoked her older sister. Far enough that Weiss had been pestering him for the past week over his future attendance at Atlas’ annual ball. He truly wasn’t the biggest fan of these events, but the idea of getting to see all his kids have fun was appealing. But he wouldn't be Qrow without a little push and pull, would he?

“What if, I had a great way for you to annoy a bunch of  _ Schnees _ , while being sober, and looking  _ really _ good while doing it?” Weiss inquired. He quirked up a brow, prompting her to continue. “Uncle Qrow, what are your thoughts on wearing a dress?” She grinned.

After Weiss asked her question, he agreed immediately, much to her surprise, and relief. She had apparently spotted the gown in question several weeks ago and immediately bought it. Just because she thought it would be perfect for him. He smiled openly as she told him, warmed by how she thought of him and was willing to go out of her way to do something kind for him. And she hadn't even heard of any of the stories about him at Beacon before deciding he should be the one to wear that dress.

The dress was an absolutely gorgeous dark wine color. All flowing velvet with a  _ very _ high slit up one leg and a deep v neckline. On the dress was intricate sheer lace embroidery on the shoulders and accenting the neckline. Weiss went ahead and paired it with a black lace choker, and black heels. Trying on the look was cathartic, frankly, he looked incredible in it. Weiss was right, he could have fun at the ball being with his family, And he was gonna look good while doing it.

That's how it all started, how Qrow ended up standing before Clover, with the Ace-op looking at him in awe. He was just here to walk with Qrow down to the dance hall, it wasn't like he was Clover’s date or anything.

_ “So pretty bird, has anyone already scooped you up for tonight?” Clover asked. It was the day of the ball, and they were having lunch, making small talk. _

_ “Me? No way.” Qrow scoffed, the implication anyone would ask him out on a date sounding plain silly. _

_ “Well then I'll pick you up at seven?” Clover raised a brow in question, giving Qrow one of those butterfly inducing winks. _

The idea that Clover had been trying to ask him on a date, ask him to be his date, had not even crossed Qrow's mind. Qrow wouldn't even let himself entertain the idea. That Clover would want him. Qrow tried to not dwell on or read into any of the banter or time they spent together, lest he get his hopes up. But with the way Clover was looking at him, like he was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, made his heart race.

“You look incredible.” Clover eventually spoke up, breaking up the longing stares between the two. “And taller than me now.” Referring to Qrow’s heels.

“I didn't think you could wear sleeves.” Qrow teased. At the very least, Qrow had never seen Clover in any sort of sleeves before. But the man was wearing an intricately designed suit, with full sleeves included. Paired with tight slacks, perfectly shined shoes, and a dark button up. The coat itself was silk, black with delicate green floral patterns all over. Clover’s hair was tousled gently, a few small strands falling over his face and framing it gently. “But you look very handsome.” Qrow smiled softly at the man before him. He really was screwed, Clover was beautiful.

“You ready?” Clover held out his arm for Qrow to take.

Qrow linked his arm with Clover’s. “I've been waiting.”

The event was buzzing with life and excitement. Qrow and Clover entered the ballroom, and were immediately greeted by Ironwood and Winter. Ironwood nodded to them. 

“It's nice to see the two of you in attendance together.” The general placed an arm on Qrow’s shoulder, signaling him to step aside. “Truly, I'm elated you decided to come. I made sure this was going to be a dry event, so no need to worry Qrow. I, and all your friends and family want nothing more than for you to enjoy yourself.”

“Jimmy… I. Thank you.” Qrow was taken aback by such a gesture. “I'll do my best.” Qrow smiled at his old friend, and wished him a good time before taking Clover’s hand so they could make their way further into the party. It wasn't long before they were ambushed by the rest of the kids, all dressed to the nines and singing their praises for Qrow and Clover’s outfits. And some praised specifically on how Qrow and Clover looked so great together.

“Uncle Qrow you look so good!” Ruby fawned, jumping around Qrow excitedly.

“It  _ was _ my idea.” Weiss cut in, bragging.

“Does Uncle Qrow have a date?!” Nora practically screeched, Ren placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her subtle bouncing.

“I think that Captain Clover may be Huntsman Branwen's date!” Penny noted.

“Yes, actually. Qrow is my date.” Clover answered the burning question that was on the tip of all the kids tongues. Qrow whipped his head around to stare at Clover in shock.

“We’re on a date?” Qrow questioned.

“For someone so perceptive, you can be quite dense when it comes to these things, huh pretty bird?” Clover teased. Qrow tried to ignore Nora’s in the background ‘ _ tell me about it!’ _ . “What did you think I meant when I said I’d pick you up?”

“I, uh. I didn't want to get my hopes up.” Qrow confessed, his face hot.

“Well I'm going to have to fix that, aren't I?” Clover said with a wink at the end. Just then, the music slowed down into a slow dance. Clover looked at Qrow, and held out his hand in question. Qrow took it, and was whisked onto the dance floor. He did not miss the happy cheers coming from the kids. Clover went to lead the dance, but then stopped, hesitant.

“I actually have no idea how to dance.” He confessed. Qrow didn't mean to laugh, but he did. “What's so funny?” Clover joined in with a chuckle.

“I didn't think you had any weaknesses, Lucky Charm. It's cute. Here, I'll show you.”

Qrow placed one of Clover’s hands and placed it onto his shoulder, and took his other hand in his own. Qrow started by placing his other hand at the top of Clover’s back. Qrow began to direct Clover in how to dance a waltz, and in no time they had fallen into a perfect step together. With every step the space between the their bodies closed a little more, and Qrow subconsciously moved the hand on Clover’s back lower and lower. Dancing with Clover, staring into the other man's teal eyes, Qrow could feel himself lowering the walls he had worked so hard to put up.

After a few songs, he and Clover were flush against each other, arms wrapped around the other and their faces barely inches apart. At some point they stopped paying attention to specific steps and began to just sway along, too entranced in the other to care. Qrow could feel Clover’s soft breath on his lips every so often, sending shivers down his spine. Qrow looked down at Clover, eyes half lidded and lips parted slightly. Neither one of them was sure who began to close the final bit of distance between them. Their lips were mere millimeters apart when a loud siren jolted them out of their trance.

“There's been mass sightings of Grimm down in mantle. I'm so sorry to disrupt the evening, but we need all hands on deck for this one.” Ironwood’s voice boomed across the crowd. The pair reluctantly pulled apart from the other. Salem’s antics were really getting on Qrow’s nerves tonight. Clover looked like he had so much to say to the huntsman, but that was cut off by Ruby rushing towards them in a flurry of petals. She quickly tossed them their respective weapons, and zoomed away. They began to make their way to the hangar Winter was directing all the hunters to.

“You aren't going to change?” Clover stopped to ask.

“Lucky Charm, there's a whole lot I can do in a skirt and heels.” And then Qrow winked at Clover, prompting a blush to form on the Ace-op’s face.

“You’ll have to show me once this is all over.” Clover pulled Qrow in by his waist. “But before we go down there.” Then Clover was kissing him, his mouth so inviting and Qrow cursed whatever gods that he couldn't just stay here and enjoy this all night. The kiss was electrifying, and everything Qrow imagined it would be and more. He smiled into it, unable to contain his joy.

“That was for good luck.” Said Clover, his forehead still resting on Qrow’s. They parted, but not before a quick embrace.

Qrow grinned. “Well then, lucky you, huh?”

And together they rushed to the airships, ready to face what wait down in Mantle, together.


End file.
